


Nightmare

by McDanno50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno50/pseuds/McDanno50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns from a mission a little broken, but Danny is there to heal him. Oh, sweet reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'Hawaii Five-0', the characters and general plot of the show all belong to their respectful owners. It was not my intention to offend anyone by the writing of this story. This story is Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes you may read.  
> Hey everyone! So this is a sequel to my story 'Navy Wife'. If you haven't read first that you might want too. I don't believe it'll be necessary because (for now) this story could be read as a stand-alone.  
> The title is inspired by the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Tis an amazing song from an amazing band and if you haven't heard it, look it up! Enjoy :)

When the captain called and told Steve that he was being deployed, he was somewhat surprised. He knew that being a reservist meant that he could be called into action at any time. Even so, there were plenty of other guys to choose from and Steve told the captain this, but apparently Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, Navy SEAL, had been explicitly requested.

Two days later and Steve was on a plane to God only knows; the dossier said somewhere in Southeast Asia. Danny was right when he guessed there were going to be lots of trees and mud, with bugs reminiscent of prehistoric times.

Steve and three other SEALs had been dumped into a jungle so they could gather intel before apprehending a warlord. This man had made a nuisance of himself by terrorizing a village, setting up shop and kidnapping the locals. The mission seemed clean cut, simple almost, but civilian life had made him soft and forgetful of the things man can do.

That being said, it shouldn’t have surprised him that things went wrong. Not wrong in the sense that the mission was completed, successfully by the government’s standard, but by the casualties. All the bad guys were dead sans two, the warlord and his protégé as requested by his superiors.  One of Steve’s men sustained a minor injury, and Steve himself was going to get a new scar on his forearm. All in a day’s work really. The real victims were the ones in the village; each native to the area except for three.

Steve and his team managed to rescue the ones kidnapped before their arrival, finding them in a ramshackle hut not far from the bastard’s base. Everything seemed to be taking off without a hitch except the warlord had taken new hostages. A photographer and his daughter, along with the photographer’s assistant had been roaming the forest at the wrong time. Wasn’t it always?

Before long the three tourists were surrounded by gun wielding goons in the center of the village, a death squad ready to fire if Steve and his team didn’t surrender. The SEALs didn’t of course, and the assistant was the first to go; shot in the leg, arm, and finally the head. The girl didn’t scream though, even as blood splattered onto her dirty face. Steve had been unbelievably proud of this little stranger. He had given the signal as his team hid behind whatever they could find. Shots rang out and the thugs fell, unable to anything but drop to the ground stone cold dead.

There was little time for cheer though. The warlord still stood between Steve’s chance of getting to the girl and her father, who eerily resembled Danny with his unruly blonde hair and blue eyes. Unable to kill the man like he so wanted too, Steve had come out of hiding, determined to get close enough to take away the gun pointed at the girl’s head. The man wasn’t stupid even though he knew his chances of his evil plan succeeding were slim to none. He shook the gun at the girl, who had begun to weep openly, and yelled for Steve to stop walking. Steve did but kept his eyes trained on the warlord even as he pointed his gun to the photographer and pulled the trigger without warning. The shot that rang out was deathly quiet compared to the girl who let out a heart shattering wail for her father. Her calls went unheard. The photographer had been shot between the eyes.

 **※※※**   
****

Steve jolted awake as the plane touched down in Honolulu. He had been gone for 26 days. The last five of those days were probably the worst in his naval career. The battle had been brutal. Even more so, now that he was home. It had always been tough to return stateside after a horrifying operation like this one, but this was different. At least there was always another mission to dive into, to keep his mind and body busy so that he didn’t dwell in the past. Now he was being forced back into civilian life. At least he has his team.

 **※※※**   
****

He didn’t bother calling Danny so that the man could pick him up at the airport. He took a cab home and took his time unpacking, somewhat glad to see everything get stowed away in the back of the closet. It was nearing three in the afternoon when he finally picked up his cell and dialed Danny’s number.

“Steve?” Danny answered immediately.

Steve shouldn’t be surprised. He hadn’t been able to phone out while he was deployed and he didn’t know when he would be coming home. It felt damn good to hear Danny’s voice after these past three weeks. “Yeah babe, it’s me.”

His response was cheesy and utterly cliché but he heard Danny let out a careful breath, one he’d probably been holding since Steve left. “Hey. So,” the word was drawn out, careful. “I take it that since you’re calling me, you must be safe somewhere.”

“I’m home Danny.”

There was a pause on the line. “What do you mean home? As in at the airport or-”

“No,” Steve interrupted. “I’m at the house.”

“What the hell, Steven!” Danny’s loud and boisterous voice was oddly soothing. Steve didn’t want to know how twisted that made him. “You should’ve called I would’ve picked you up.”

He knew that Danny would have dropped everything–sans Grace–to pick him up at the airport. Even so, there was a part of Steve that didn’t want him too. He couldn’t bare to see the look on Danny’s face when he realized that Steve wasn’t the same as when he left Hawaii. He needed time to compose himself alone and take a shower to rid himself of all the things he’d done in Asia.

“I know,” Steve said gently. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Danny doesn’t pick up on the lie. “You…you didn’t want to _bother_ me? You are…utterly ridiculous. I’ll be there soon.”

Click.

Steve couldn’t tell but it sounded as if Danny was at the office. He hoped so because that would give him just enough time for that shower.

 **※※※**   
****

He heard the Camaro pull up and tried not to run out into driveway like an idiot. He hovered by the front door, peering outside the window and watching Danny compose himself behind the wheel. The detective took one last deep breath before he was up and out of the car. It seemed like they were both nervous.

Steve waited until Danny was on the porch before he swung the door open and yanked the shorter man inside. He slammed him against the now closed door, kissing him soundly before the ranting could start. He felt Danny’s arms slide up his back as those lips parted, letting him in with a tiny moan. Steve wanted to touch every part of this man but he settled for that perfect ass, grabbing and hoisting Danny up. He waited to hear the usual complaint, Danny yelling about how just because he was short didn’t mean he was a woman, but it never came. He took that as a good sign–especially when Danny’s legs wrapped around his waist–and carried the blonde upstairs and into their bedroom where they would get thoroughly reacquainted.   

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to make this a one-shot. Sorry to disappoint all those who were expecting multiple chapters.


End file.
